maplechartsfandomcom-20200215-history
World Map
There are several different continents in the Maple World. A new player will often start in Maple Island though there are some exceptions to certain classes. Maple Island This is the first continent a new player starts in if they choose to become an Adventurer Class. Many low level monsters reside on this island making this place a great place to train for beginners. Also, it should be noted that once a player leaves the island, they cannot return (with the exception of ChinaMS where a player can return to the island for a fee). There are two towns on the island, Amherst and Southperry. List of Maple Island Maps Victoria Island Victoria is a fairly small continent with a long history. It is also the continent where players can undergo first job and second job advancements in various towns. There are 7 towns within the island; Lith Harbor, Henesys, Kerning City, Perion, Ellinia, Sleepywood and Nautilus Harbor. List of Victoria Island Maps Ereve Ereve is a small island located north east of Victoria Island and north west of Ossyria. It is a small island but it is not considered part of any continent hence it's independant. To reach Ereve, a player must take a boat from Ellinia (which is in another area different to the Orbis boat). It is the hometown of the Cygnus Knights, a group of classes who uses elemental sprites and abilities for combat. The Empress of the Maple World Miss Cygnus also resides there along with the Holy Beast Shinsu. This continent is unique as Adventurers and Arans typically cannot enter the training maps within the island. Ereve isn't avaliable in ThailandMS, BrazilMS and VietnamMS List of Ereve Maps Rien Rien is a small island located south of Victoria Island and west of Ossyria, very close to the Minar Forest region. Much like Ereve, it is an independant continent dspite its size and it is the hometown to the Arans, a warrior class that uses polearms for combat. Also like Ereve, the training grounds is restricted to Arans. To reach Rien, players must take a ship in Lith Harbor. Ossyria Ossyria is one of the major continents and is possibly the biggest continent so far (the size of Masteria still remains a mystery). In fact, Ossyria is so big that it is separated into several different regions. In order to travel to Ossyria, one must take a boat ride from Ellinia which takes them to Orbis in the El Nath Mountains. Ossyria is separated into seven regions along with an unknown large land mass to the south of the continent (probably indicating there's more to Ossyria in the future). So far the only known regions are El Nath Mountains, Ludus Lake, Aqua Road, Mureung Garden, Minar Forest, Nihal Desert and Temple of Time. List of Ossyria Maps Masteria Masteria is a new continent which is first featured in GlobalMS. It is a largely mysterious continent in which only a few areas have been released into the game along with many future expansions that are hinted within the storyline. Several minor regions have been released so far; Bigger Ben, Krakian Jungle, Prendergast Mansion, Phantom Forest and Crimsonwood Mountains. So far, the only town on this continent is New Leaf City (though Haunted House, Dead Mans Gorge and Crimsonwood Keep functions as a town). List of Masteria Maps Time Periods Time Periods are areas that exist in the Maple World only that it is in the past. It is accessible via the Time Control room in Helios Tower (which is located in Ludibrium) Only Ellin Forest (Ellinia's past) is released so far though two other areas (Mushroom Hill and Boulder Mountain) are hinted through names in maps. The only town in the Time Periods is Altaire camp. List of Time Period Maps World Tour Areas World Tour maps are areas that are based off the real world. Initially, they were exclusive to their own respective version but as newer areas were released in the World Tour Areas, the old maps are then released into other versions. So far, there are 6 World Tour Areas and interestingly, all of the regions are Asian countries. Japan, China, Taiwan, Thailand, Singapore and Malaysia.